The Forgotten Song
"Death serves life, and in return life serves death. This is the current that circles us all." '--Eternity Guard Desmon Eirenson, ''Lost Songs of the Tidegate, 343 AE''' Overview The religion of the Forgotten Song is based on an eternally old song that describes two brother gods who fight an eternal war out of the sight of mortals. It's said that if they ever walk into mortal plane their presence would trigger the awakening of their father and signal the end of the afterlife and the destruction of all things. Believers of the Forgotten song are few and far between due to the efforts of the Sunyith. History The original god of Ilderon, Notherild, was fond of stealing from other gods. He stole the Seed from the goddess, Alilia, and brought it to Ilderon. The Seed was Alilia's most cherished achievement, as it would bloom into life that could create life. Two brother demi-gods were lured to Ilderon by Notherild's treasures. When they arrived, they were taken as trophies by Notherild and added to his collection. They were locked and bound to Ilderon and the plane became their prison. After Notherild was slain, they found themselves unable to leave the plane. Herfir sought to destroy the world that had become his prison. Heimel instead decided to explore it. Their journeys took them in different directions but eventually their paths met at the Seed which was also now bound to Ilderon. Unbeknownst to the Brothers, the Seed had been gathering primordial energy and was about to bloom. When the seed did bloom the demi-gods absorbed untold amounts of primal energies. Herfir, finally wielding the power he needed to accomplish his goal shattered the plane and broke apart the land. Heimel, now wielding the same power, fought to stop his brother from completely annihilating the plane they now both had to share with the creations coming from the Seed. The clashing titans caught the attention of of the Gatekeeper, and with desperation Heimel made a deal with her to seal Herfir away from the new enigmatic beings of the Seed. She agreed but found Herfir to be too powerful for her to contain as he now rivaled the status of other gods. Heimel volunteered to to be his jailer, and with his help the Gatekeeper sealed both of them away in the Bridge. Origins The sailors of Blektyre, in the Red Axe, for centuries have passed the Forgotten Song from warrior to warrior through out their history. The oldest recounting of the song came from Oar Father Biornufir Dalesson who was lost at sea. He washed upon a shore in an unknown land. When he awoke, he claimed there was a being of the sea singing the most beautiful and bone chilling song he had ever heard. After which, she said nothing, and disappeared into the inner sea. After Biornufir recovered he crafted a longboat and sailed back to Blektyre. Many who believed him to be dead heralded his return as a prophetic sign from the gods, and the Forgotten Song was sung on the island until 1958 WE. Halldora In the Forgotten Song the goddess of the bridge that makes a deal with Heimel is referred to in verse as Halldora, Ferrier of the Fallen. Heimel Heimel is the brother of Herfir and is said to also be locked away in the Bridge, where he fights an eternal battle against his brother for the fate of the world. The few remaining believers in the Forgotten Song believe Heimel's unfaltering spirit to stop his brother is the spirit of life that keeps the world alive. Herfir Herfir is a powerful being locked away in the Bridge. He is sung about in the Forgotten Song. The few remaining believers in the obscure religion believe Herfir's coming will signal the end of the world. Arrimer Followers of the forgotten song believe once they pass into the afterlife, Halldora transfers them upon a massive boat called the Arrimer, in order to store them for the final battle to happen when Herfir finally breaks out of the Bridge. Lyrics of the Forgotten Song Verse of Prayer Lo there do I see my Mother? Lo there do I see my Father? My sisters and my brothers! Lo there do I see the line of my people Back to the beginning? Lo they do call to me! They bid me take my place among them Near the oars of Arrimer Where the brave may live forever Verse of The Arrimer's Charge Aye the Arrimer sail And not one soul stole From Halldora who moves the seas Each sailor with an immortal charge From their last breath, shiaori Destined to fight not for glory But to shackle he who lies beneath So all who live remain free Thus the charge o’ thee Now aboard the Arrimer for eternity. Verse of Death's Vision Lo the days of life lull Now enyan to bind our cull Give at thee who ye spare Under Halldora's equal care. This serves to blight you all In Heimel's name sung the song of day For lad and lass spared the Arren way. Give every swing and each well swung Never once to a head low hung Heimel commands every breath In futility's maw we stare death. 'Twas the Maiden sung Halldora's oath In the sea tween eternity sat them both. Verse of Protection Throw away your life With it bare a pain and grief Wade the Water’s Waves And board the Arrimer’s relief Come you to me And to the Gatekeeper’s smiling eyes She taketh much in trade But so much more given in replies The charge you bear is priced at a soul With it comes eternity’s role. I am Forgotten, Raeyarendin is dead My song lives on As eternity’s final thread. Verse of the Lost Oriyan In Herfir’s name sung the song of night For life’s sole purpose we still fight Over and lost my name shall stay In the depths the secret lies of ocean’s way Through Halldora’s door we guard For her holy sea I kept once barred.